


The Twit

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muggle Technology, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem with his boyfriend and asks Hermione for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twit

**Author's Note:**

> **The Twit**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Hermione [PG, 373 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** unbeta'd and written for the prompt: Muggle technology.  
> 

Harry, after glancing around the Muggle coffee shop, leaned in close and whispered, “Do you promise not to laugh if I show you something? I need your help.”

Hermione looked on in curiosity as she put down her cup of coffee and nodded.

He reached down underneath the table, and immediately Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously, “Harry! You need to see a healer if it’s that type of problem!”

“What? No!” His eyes widened and he threw down an object on the table.

“When did you get a mobile?” Hermione asked, picking it up with two fingers and inspecting it properly. It was a complete wreck of a mobile, the glass cracked and pieces were missing. The metal work bulged out at odd angles, and one end was so thin as if heat had been applied. The smell of melted plastic made her wrinkle her nose.

“I use it to keep in touch with my cousin Dudley and ring him sometimes. It’s a very useful way to communicate and I didn’t know until today why more witches and wizards don’t use them.”

Hermione set the mobile down on the table. “I don’t know what to tell you other than you need a new one. This,” she pointed at the wreckage, “is beyond repair. What happened?”

“I know,” Harry replied, giving a small laugh. “I usually carry it with me, but this morning Kingsley asked me to come in early and I left it at Grimmauld Place. When I came home, this was on the kitchen table.”

Hermione frowned. “Don’t tell me Kreacher did this?”

Harry shook his head and cut her off before she began her speech about house-elf rights. “Draco did. My ringtone is birds chirping— what, I thought it was the least obnoxious. However, Dudley tried to ring me all morning to tell me that my aunt was in the hospital. Since Draco couldn’t figure out how to answer, and the birds, as he called it, wouldn’t shut the fuck up, he hexed the mobile until it became like this.”

Harry couldn’t blame Hermione for laughing, since he also thought it was amusing that his pureblood boyfriend couldn’t use a simple Muggle phone. “So now you see why I need your help? I need some spells placed on my mobile so that it can't be destroyed in a fit of rage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
